Beauty Magazines
by Angel of Death2
Summary: 4xD, complete fluff. Not my best... but meh! I got the idea form the song by Savage Garden's 'I believe'.


Beauty Magazines

Beauty Magazines.

Angel of Death

Disclaimer: Not mine

Couple: 4xD, ya don't like 'em? Then there's the back button. Lol!

R&R!

~*~

Dorothy looked at the rack in front of her, a puzzled look on her face. Is this what it would take to get Quatre to notice her? Could it possible be that simple? She shook her head and picked up one of the magazines, _Seveteen, _the cover read in bright pink letters. She looked at the cover page, and raised one elegant eyebrow. 'How to be beautiful! It really works! Just look at these amazing photos!' she looked at the pictures, both of a young girl, she was pretty even in the 'before' picture, despite the fake skin damage and teased hair. The after photo almost made Dorothy laugh, the poor girl had at least a pound of make up on, and her hair style wouldn't last longer then the photo shoot. 

"People really go for these?" she asked.

"Yes! Absolutely! Men adore it when their girls try to look beautiful for them! That's the whole idea. Looking good!" a very blond sales clerk spoke up from behind her.

Dorothy looked her over, she looked as though she followed the instructions in the magazine to the letter. Her hair alone looked like it would take hours to complete. 

She looked at the magazine one last time, before shaking her blond head, "Why not? It is after all worth a shot." She said as she paid the woman and returned to the Winner mansion where she was staying prior to yet another party to be attended by only the best of the best. 

She sighed, the only reason Quatre had agreed to let her stay with him, is because one her home was in another part of the world, and two it would be impolite to let a friend stay at a hotel. 

Dorothy walked into the library and sat down in a seat that left her back to the door and her face to the large windows. She reached into the paper bag and pulled out that ridiculous magazine, she sighed and began to read.

~*~

Quatre had been wandering his home for hours trying to find a trace of his elusive houseguest. He was about to give up when he head the front door close. 'She must have just gotten in!' he thought happily, 'Now where did she go?' he wondered, 'Well, if I were her where would I go?' he thought it over, 'Somewhere quiet, maybe the gardens or the library?' he sighed and began to look for her again.

~*~

'Mm… so this attracts men does it? It's strange to me, someone so well versed in nearly everything should have trouble attracting a mate.' She read the rest of the article and sat back in her chair, 'Well, it can't hurt to try it.' She picked up the magazine and read the directions over again, mentally making a shopping list of everything she would need to become beautiful.

"Beauty magazines? Since when does someone like you read those? I believe that they only promote low self esteem, not true beauty." Came Quatre's voice from behind her.

Dorothy turned, her face turning bright pink at being caught, "I… I was only…" she couldn't believe it, she was at a loss for words.

"No woman should look at those, especially not someone as beautiful as you." He said with a smile.

Dorothy blushed even more and nodded, she dropped the magazine and stood up to fully face Quatre, "I was only trying to… look nice for… for you…" she said barley above a whisper.

Quatre was taken aback, "For me? Why?"

"Because…" she decided that acting meek was not something she did well and stood tall, "because Quatre Rabbaba Winner, I am in love with you." She said decisively.

Quatre blinked, "Dorothy…. I hade no idea you could ever return me affections…" he smiled and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you too." He said as he lowered his lips to hers and claimed them in a passion filled kiss.

Dorothy sighed as she melted in Quatre's arms, he was right. Who needed beauty magazines? Looks were only skin deep anyways, any man who can't look deeper then that wasn't worth being with.

Luckily for her, Quatre was an enlightened human being.

~*~

End! Yeah yea, complete fluff, but hey! It DID have a moral! And that's a good thing right? RIGHT?!*sighs* Yes, we all know the Angel of Death needs sleep! Lol! SO off I go! I hope you at least smiled a little! Ya know like a Heero sized smile? Maybe? Oh well! R&R!

Ja!


End file.
